


Please be mine / Call me yours

by Crepuscolaria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, a bit of angst, oblivious idiots, set sometime before the promised day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crepuscolaria/pseuds/Crepuscolaria
Summary: Ed makes a request to Roy that hides so much more. And Roy accepts to help him, discovering in the process ulterior motives in himself.---But Ed came to him.He came as a storm, as he always does, pretending to learn everything about sex.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	Please be mine / Call me yours

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. My first sexy fiction...I really hope it is not a complete mess or a total bore. I tried to venture out of my comfort zone with this (I'm afraid it shows), please be kind ^^"
> 
> This is set some time before the Promised Day, in my head Ed is seventeen, seeing as at the end he should be eighteen.
> 
> Oh, and I really didn't know what title I should give to this one, so I picked the first thing that came to mind...just in case you were wondering(?)

Roy dips his tongue in Edward’s navel, licking a trail down to the waistband of his boxers and stops there.  
The boy is breathing shallowly, splayed on the messy bed with his eyes shut tight and a bright blushing pink on his face.  
He is beautiful, and God...Roy knows, he does, that he should stop for good.  
That Edward is just a boy, that this is so wrong, that there are issues that should be addressed first, that he should think so much more about this before continuing.  
He is twice his age and his commanding officer on top of that. Just for starters.

But Ed came to him.  
He came as a storm, as he always does, pretending to learn everything about sex.  
Because here’s the thing. Edward is living life for his brother too, until he is free of the armor he put him in. He eats for two, trying everything, because Al can’t. He sleeps for two.  
And he never had the time to be a normal 17 year old boy, so he never worried about sex.  
But the Promised Day is coming and he won’t risk dying knowing nothing about it.  
That was his argument.  
It’s not what actually persuaded Roy.  
It was the show of trust that broke him. He is not so naive as to think the boy harbors a crush for him. No. But he knows Ed thought about this before acting and about who to ask to...And, in the end, he picked him. He came out to him and at the same time demanded a lesson in sexuality.  
Roy is profoundly moved at the idea that he earned Edward’s trust. It is something rare and, as such, precious.  
He protested nonetheless, asking Edward to be reasonable.

_You are so young...no more than a boy._

But Ed had just looked at him while taking off his shirt, showing off his automail, a challenge in his eyes.

_I’ve been through hell and came out of it alive, Mustang. Not exactly the average boyhood, hm?_

He had to admit defeat at that point and give up.  
And then he guided him to his bedroom.

Roy is not in the habit of lying to himself.  
He is enjoying this too much for it to be just a mere lesson, a favor.  
So, looking at Edward with half lidded eyes, his lips a breath away from the boy’s boxers, he knows this is gonna hurt later, when their relationship (whatever it was before this) will crumble to dust.  
Still, he has to think of a future, even if it is gloomy. The alternative is losing the most important battle and that is definitely not an option.  
Be as it may, tonight he just wants one thing.  
He wants to ruin Edward Elric.  
He wants to make him scream and beg and cry.  
He wants to reduce him to a shivering, babbling mess.  
So that if they all die, he won’t have missed anything in life, at least in the sex department.  
And that if they live, he will remember this night forever and tremble upon recalling it.

But he needs to be careful. This is a double edged knife.  
Already, Roy can’t free his ears of the sound of Edward gasping, while he undid his braid, standing behind him, close, too close, touching fleetingly his neck.  
And he can’t shake the fondness at the initial show of impatience of the boy.  
Ed almost tore his shirt in his haste to undress him.

_You will ask me to stop if you change your mind, are we clear? Ed, Edward...stop for a second...It’s important! You will ask me to stop, no matter what we’re doing at that point...if you want out, anytime, just say it._

_So chivalrous, Mustang._

He had not been very chivalrous, grabbing him and pushing his tongue into his sassy mouth to shut him up.  
From that moment on, he had been only “Roy”, no more “Mustang”.

“Breathe Ed…”

He orders now, letting his breath ghost on the wet patch on the younger’s boxers.  
Ed groans, hiding his face in his hands.

“You’re such an old man...so slow…”

He laments, voice rough.  
Roy chuckles, biting gently the inner side of his right leg first, and then of the left one too.  
Edward squirms a bit, pushing his hands in his hair, looking down at him with feverish eyes.

“Bastard...Roy...p-please…”

Roy tries to remember how it felt the first time.  
When you are assaulted by so many new sensations, when you ride the edge of pleasure and it feels like too much and not nearly enough at the same time.

“What do you want, Edward?”

He asks, coming up to kiss his neck.  
Ed moves his flesh hand from his golden locks to his darker ones, to keep him in place.

“I…”

He begins.  
But Roy licks under his ear and the boy stops, moaning.  
He can hear a “bastard” mixed in it, so he cups one of the flushed cheeks to sweeten Ed’s frustration.  
Roy kisses his other cheek kindly.  
It’s not something he does often. It feels too intimate, but Edward is irresistible all hot and bothered like this.

“Just say it, what do you want?”

He asks again in a soft murmur.

“...more!”

The answer is half sigh and half cry.  
Roy is aware Ed knows nothing about what he wants. “More” is just a feeling, a need that he can’t pinpoint.  
But his body knows it instinctively. His back arches, while his legs fall further apart.

Roy trails kisses down his torso, on flesh and steel, and this time he doesn’t stop at the waistband.  
He mouths at the boy’s erection through the wet fabric of his boxers, but he doesn’t free him yet.  
This earns him another gasped “bastard”.  
He smirks, sitting back.  
This earns him an outraged growl from the blonde, that lifts his head to stare angrily at him.

“Are you actually planning to wait for the fucking Promised Day or what?”

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Roy orders, while taking off his own underwear.  
This shuts Edward up. He can see his gaze trailing south. His Adam apple bobs up and down.  
The blonde goes for his boxers too, almost frantically, but Roy stops him.

“Not yet.”

“Are you fucking with me, Bastard?”

Roy smirks.

“Again, not yet.”

He can see the tensing jaw of doom. But before Ed gets the chance to start a rant, or worse, to resolve to violence, Roy grabs his ankle to kiss it. The metal one. Ed’s shock is painful, but the gesture seems to spur him on.  
He turns around, doing as Roy asked, oh so nicely.  
His shoulders are tense but it is probably just embarrassment.  
Roy leans on him, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Not like this…”

He murmurs, manhandling him until he is turned toward the door of the room.  
The fact that he manages to move Ed at all sends a spark of pleasure down his spine.  
He has seen the boy fight, the strength he is capable of. If Edward was not pleased with the manhandling, there’s nothing Roy could have done to move him.  
He is even more satisfied when he sees the reaction of the blonde realizing there’s a mirror on the door.  
Edward’s face turns the same shade of red of his coat and he immediately tries to hide it, looking down and letting his hair fall around it as a curtain.  
Roy braces on the bed, to lean toward the bedside table, and grabs the lube.  
Then he stands on his knees behind his unexpected lover.

“Not like this…”

Roy repeats, gathering Ed’s hair from around his face, pulling them in a rope that he wraps around his wrist.  
He pulls on them lightly, until he can finally meet Edward’s eyes in the mirror.

“...now, this is better…”

With his free hand he pops the lid on the tube of lube, letting some drip on his fingers.  
He can see Edward staring with his lips parted to let short breaths out.

“Close your thighs…”

The order is accepted without protests this time.  
Roy smirks, pumping his erection lazily, to get it lubed. Ed moans and tries to drop his head again, but he tugs on his hair to keep him in place.  
The feeling he gets while pushing his cock between the younger legs is, for lack of a better word, earth-shatteringly good.  
He swallows a moan, inclining forward, until his chest is flush with Edward’s back.

“Look at us…”

He whispers, awestruck himself, while he reaches around with the slicked hand.  
He pushes it inside Ed’s boxers, to wrap it around his throbbing erection, while still moving between his thighs.  
The way Edward arches under him will remain imprinted on Roy’s retinas forever.

“Do you want the real thing, Ed…?”

Roy asks, panting.  
He has to. Because he can feel his control slipping away one touch at a time.  
The picture they paint in the mirror is so beautiful, so tantalizing that he finds himself thinking like a crazy person only one thing: _say yes, say yes, say yes_.  
He is not proud of it, but the truth is he is not sure he can stop now.  
He feels the shivers rattling his bones to the core.  
How could he be so ingenuous? Did he really think he could be the one leading the game? That he could keep everything in check from some kind of safe place inside his mind, barricaded with experience and what? Indifference? When has he ever been indifferent where Edward is concerned? When did his plans go smoothly when Ed was in them?  
Never, that’s when. And this is not different.

But Ed doesn’t ask him to stop.  
The boy pushes in his hand, and then back to meet his erection, panting.

“Y-yes...m-move you basta-ah-rd!”

That’s all Roy needs.  
He extracts his hand from Ed’s boxers and pushes him on his back again.  
Edward is pliant in his hands, his eyes a dark hole at this point, with just a hint of gold.  
Roy acts rapidly. He strips the blonde of the last piece of cloth and goes down on him, while still dragging the boxers down his legs.  
Ed screams while he engulfs his cock in one smooth movement.  
He will probably have a headache later for all the pulling on his hair, but Roy couldn’t care less.  
Right now the only thing that matters is the hot flesh in his mouth and the litany of _Oh my God_ from Ed’s.  
He can feel him throb on his tongue so it’s not a surprise when the boy arches, fucking his open throat and coming with a long drawn out moan that sounds more like a mewl.  
Roy swallows his release until the end, then lets go of his cock with an obscene pop.  
Edward's chest heaves, while he tries to breathe enough air.  
He is a vision like this, spent and relaxed, his hair everywhere.  
Roy grips the base of his own cock to take off the edge, looking around the bed for the lube.

A little shuddering gasp from his lover brings back his attention to him.  
Roy drapes himself on the blonde, his elbows on the mattress on both sides of his head for support.

“You alright…?”

He asks, peppering light kisses on Ed’s collarbone and up his jawline.

Not a single hair there. So young...Roy knew he was in for a trip to Hell (if it exists) after his death. Now though he starts to think he will probably get an invitation from the Devil itself.  
Ed looks a little bit stunned and dazed, but Roy can see his brain working to categorize all the sensations for future reference. Good, this is a research for him after all.  
Still, he nods, bringing his flesh hand on Roy’s shoulder blade tentatively.  
It’s the first time Ed touches him tonight and it is sweet and glorious.  
Roy smiles, kissing his cheek for the second time.  
Then he frees the boy from his weight, to kneel between his legs again.

“You still sure…?”

He asks again, caressing lightly his hole with the pad of a finger.  
The boy tenses for a moment, but he keeps still.

“Do you have to ask every five minutes? Jeez…”

Ed’s voice is rough and tinted with a mixture of anxiety and embarrassment.  
His legs lay open as an answer to his question. He wouldn’t accept it from anyone else. But this is Edward Elric. He wouldn’t have any difficulty in launching Roy off the bed if he was so inclined.  
That’s why Roy grabs the lube, humming noncommittally.  
He warms the fluid between his fingers before touching them to Edward’s skin.  
He is well aware this is something so much more intimate...And the sheer vulnerability of the act can be as uncomfortable as the physical strain the first time around...So he makes a point of staring at Ed’s face while circling his entry with his index, so he can read any sign of discomfort and stop promptly.  
Edward though just looks back, right at Roy’s eyes. The tendon in his neck stands out from the tension, but other than that he looks fine.

“Relax…”

Roy instructs starting to push against his entrance.  
There’s a little bit of resistance, then his finger eases in.  
It is just a phalanx but it is bliss. Ed gasps and Roy dips to kiss his fluttering stomach.

“It’s ok…” He murmurs “We’ll go slow…”

He pushes one bit at a time, until his finger is finally buried into the boy.  
Ed is panting, shaking his head on the sheets.

“No...it...it will never fit…”

He blabbers, a light crease in his brow.  
Roy shushes him, easing his finger out slowly to add more lube.

“Look at me, Ed...just look at me and keep breathing…”

Roy leans down to kiss his flesh knee.  
Edward gulps audibly when he is penetrated again, but this time Roy’s finger goes in a bit more smoothly.  
So he waits just a couple of seconds before wiggling it around, feeling the heat of the blonde’s body all around.

“I’ll make it so good…”

And he follows up on his promise.  
He moves his index in and out of Ed, getting him used to the sensation. He can feel the boy relaxing at every push and pull. On the other hand, he can feel himself tense more and more.  
Roy can’t wait to be inside Ed. But he won’t risk hurting him.  
He dips his head to kiss every inch of skin he can easily reach: his stomach, his tights, his hips...Ed’s cock fills again, but Roy ignores it for the moment. He has plans.  
As soon as he pushes a second finger inside the boy, he tenses again.  
This time though Edward knows what to expect so it’s easier for him to control his inner muscles to aid Roy.

“So good…”

Roy praises, making Ed shiver.  
He scissors his fingers inside him. Then pushes them deeper, searching for the bundle of nerves that will reveal to Edward why exactly people are obsessed with sex.  
There’s a loud moan from above that steers him in the right direction.  
And there it is. He pushes against the boy’s prostate, fixing his gaze on his face.  
Edward’s eyes open in shock just to scrunch in ecstasy a second later. His whole body tenses, arching upwards, while his hands scrabble on the sheets. He holds on for dear life, moaning unabashedly while Roy massages that point repeatedly.

“R-Roy...oh God...God…”

Roy pushes a third finger inside, making Ed gasp. He doesn’t stop to check if it is pain or pleasure. He just goes again for the boy’s prostate to soothe him.  
He can’t resist much more.  
So he grabs again the lube with his free hand, drizzling it directly on his cock, mindless of the mess he is making of the sheets.  
This time, when he pulls out his fingers, Edward cries out, cursing him repeatedly.  
He just smirks, grabbing his thighs and bringing them on his shoulders, leaning forward to align himself. Ed stares at him, unfocused as if on drugs and Roy licks his lips, while finally, finally, pushing inside him.  
The pressure is destroying him. But he grits his teeth, while Ed’s nails and automail press on his back.

“It’s too much...too much…”

Ed is trembling while Roy keeps going, one inch at a time, until he bottoms out.  
He kisses the blonde’s neck, careful to stay still as a statue.  
At this point the boy is folded in half under him. Roy lets go of the automail leg, letting it on the bed again. He brings the flesh one on his hip instead, so he can drape himself on Ed’s chest.  
They stare at each other, their breathing the only sound in the room.  
Then Ed gives an imperceptible nod.  
And Roy moves.  
He keeps his thrusts shallow, never getting out of Ed, just moving inside him, deeper and deeper. Never letting his eyes stray from his.  
Edward’s cock is trapped between their stomachs. It is leaking and making a mess, but it’s all right.

“Roy…”

Edward murmurs, his voice broken. He is starting to squirm, looking for more friction.  
But Roy keeps his rhythm steady, just brushing his prostate, without putting any real strength in the movement.  
It is torture for the both of them, but he has a goal.

“P-please...oh God...i-i can’t...Roy...”

Ed’s pleading is intoxicating.  
His eyes are watery and his face is red from exertion and lack of air.  
Roy pushes inside with a little more intention. And there he goes.  
Edward’s gasp mixes in with a sob, while tears start flowing down his cheeks.

“It’s...it’s too much...i need…”

He starts. Roy drinks in the rest by kissing him.  
He caresses the boy’s hair, licking in his mouth until oxygen becomes a not postponable necessity.

“I’ve got you, honey…” He murmurs, unaware of the endearment by this point, “My sweet and golden boy...you’re delicious, Edward…”

Roy licks away his tears and the sweat on his neck, before sitting back.  
He grabs the boy’s hips and finally starts fucking into him in earnest.  
Ed cries morph back to moans, curses and invocations.  
Roy has been close for some time and now it all comes crashing down in a blinding orgasm.  
He only manages to grab Ed’s cock, while emptying himself, to bring the boy down with him.  
He is sure Ed will have his fingers printed in bruises on his hips tomorrow. The thought makes him shiver and twitch one last time.  
Edward is silent, safe for the hard breathing, while he pulls out to flop on the bed beside him.

“I...i don’t think i can move…”

The younger murmurs after some time, getting a laugh out of him.

Roy turns his head to look at Ed.

“I don’t think i can either…”

He admits, brushing a blonde lock of hair from his forehead.  
The gesture brings new color to Edward’s face.

“Just stay...get some rest…”

He proposes.  
Ed nods, sighting and turning on the side to face him.  
For a minute he just stares, his jaw working as if he is going to say something anytime now.  
In the end he doesn’t. He just closes his eyes, murmuring _thank you_.  
It is not clear if he means for letting him stay, or for letting him have what he wanted in the first place.  
Roy closes his eyes too. But when Ed’s breath evens out, and he starts to make little snores, he is free to stare.  
There’s a voice in his mind that is scolding him.  
It sounds suspiciously like Riza, cutting and direct to the point. Even if she is never so cruel to him.  
 _So, looks like you actually are an imbecile...You had to take Edward, and as if this wasn’t enough you are getting greedy. You can’t have him for yourself, you know? You are not good enough. You knew it from the start...What do you mean you didn’t know? You can’t be serious. You want to rule a nation, yet you can’t even rule your heart. Is there still one by the way? Well, it is a bit charred, isn’t it? Is this what you want to offer to this guy? He is a genius...this is definitely not enough!_  
The worst part is: he really didn’t know. He hadn’t realized just how much he...No. He will not acknowledge it. Not now. Never.  
Roy closes his eyes and, in the end, sleep takes him too.

\----------

Ed wakes up to pale light from the closed curtains and to soft kisses on the nape of his neck.  
He doesn’t need to check who they come from, all too aware of what he did and with whom.  
So he just tenses for a second before relaxing again. Roy must feel it though, as he circles an arm around his waist.

“Edward…”

He murmurs, while pulling him to his chest. It is not his name. It is a plea, a question.  
Ed lets himself be manhandled, until his back is flat against Roy’s chest.  
He can feel the man’s erection against his ass.

“Yeah…”

He answers. The call and the question behind it.  
He lays on his side, turned toward the mirror on the door.  
So he can see Roy’s hand coming to the back of his left thigh to push it up, toward his chest.  
And he can see it leave, to hide behind him.  
He can feel a prodding finger at his entrance. He is still sore from the night before.  
But Roy goes slow, with lots of lube and lots of gentleness.  
Ed lets the man finger him open, doing nothing to hold back his sights and moans.  
He can’t take his eyes off the mirror. He stares and stares.  
He is so absorbed by the image that he doesn’t even think about touching himself, even though his cock is stiff and leaking.

“Edward...so beautiful…”

Roy murmurs at his back, almost reverently.  
He penetrates him, making him gasp.  
Roy’s arm tightens around his waist, locking him in an embrace.  
His brain goes mushy and he starts to push back against the man.  
The mirror reflects the movement back at him. It is as obscene as it is stunning.  
Roy’s head is higher than his on the pillow, so he can see his eyes.  
They’re black as an abyss. Ed feels them pulling him in.  
The hand splayed on his chest moves slowly downwards, stealing what little is left of his breath.  
Roy’s fingers curl around his cock loosely, leaving him wanting more and more and more.  
Ed fucks into them, only to fuck himself back on Roy’s erection in the next second.  
And all the while there’s this hunger burning inside him.  
 _Call me yours again, please, please, please_  
But Roy is silent, only letting moans pass his lips once in a while.  
 _Kiss me_ , he would like to demand.  
Ed doesn’t dare.  
He is so distracted by the sheer thought, that he is taken by surprise when Roy pulls out, grabbing his shoulders to make him turn around.

“I want to see you…”

He explains. Ed almost comes right then and there.  
Roy smiles, knowingly, grabbing his leg and pulling it on his hip, so he can fill him again in one smooth stroke.  
Edward throws his head back moaning at the invasion, but Roy pushes a hand in his hair to force him to stare in front of him.  
They’re chest to chest, their foreheads touching.  
Ed is breathing Roy’s breath and the same is true the other way around.  
Roy can’t fuck him hard like this. He is doing the same undulating movement that made him cry last night.  
Edward wants to scream. And possibly to weep. Again.  
Why is he doing this to him? Why does he have to go and make this...this experiment...so much more? How is Ed supposed to go his merry way after this?  
He can feel his eyes tear up.  
Roy cups his face in his hands.

“God, Edward…i love how you feel…”

It is not as good as... But it is close enough.  
Ed comes sobbing, all too aware of Roy’s cock pulsing, buried inside him.

\----------

The battle leaves Roy blind.  
It is a small price to pay considering everybody is good and they got Al’s body and Ed’s arm back.  
Roy can’t see him, when he comes to his hospital room to resign from the military and to hand him his silver watch.  
So he knows nothing of the pain written on the blonde’s face.  
He knows nothing of all the words Ed wants to say to him.  
They’re silent, the only sound in the room the clinking of the silver chain passing between them.  
 _Call me yours_ , thinks one.  
 _Please, be mine_ , thinks the other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are seeing this, thank you for reading, If you have the time to leave a comment, I would love to have opinions on this one seeing as it is the first fiction of this kind for me...I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
